Bringing Back The Past
by osnapitzaGLEEK
Summary: ONESHOT! Blaine is in NY to support the New Directions, but what happened when he meets up with the broken hearted girl he had kissed only a month prior. Blaine/Rachel R&R


A/N: This idea just came to me as I rewatched the season 2 finale`. Let me know what you think….BTW: This is before they left New York, and it's as if the Finchel thing never continued and as if Blaine had never really decided whether he was gay or not; Also, it takes place between the time they find out they didn't place and before Rachel gets back to the hotel. ONESHOT!

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or the characters…..sadly…..

__

Rachel walked outside, leaving the rest of her Glee Club to mourn the placement in the Nationals list. She needed some air and she surely wasn't going to get some in there.

She walked to the stairs where only a few days ago, she and the rest of the club sat, reminiscing about getting first place at the end of the competition. She sat down and placed her chin on her hands. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

"Rachel?" a voice called from below her.

Her eyes snapped open. There before her was Dalton Academy's most favored singer, Blaine. She tried to fake a smile, "Hey….what are you doing here?"

"I came to support you guys! So, what'd you rank?" he jogged up the stairs and sat next to her, a smile beaming on his face. He couldn't wait to hear the results.

"We…." Rachel's voice caught in her throat, but she took a deep breath and continued, "We didn't." She turned her head away from him, letting the tears she had been holding back flow freely.

"Oh my….I'm sorry. You must be devastated." He wrapped an arm around her.

"Ya think so?" she mocked, trying not to be too bitter. He was only trying to help and she knew that. It was nice to have someone so caring be comforting her right now.

"How's Kurt and the others?" Blaine questioned, worry filling his tone.

"I'm not sure. I didn't stick around to find out. I can't handle all of this Blaine….. kissing Finn….Jesse showing up out of the blue…losing because of that kiss…..my heart is breaking into a thousand pieces."

"I have to be honest here, Rach. That kiss was unprofessional…."

"I know, ok, I know!" she cut him off. Standing up in anger, she ran down the steps and off into the busy flow of people on the sidewalks.

Blaine ran after her, catching her only in the process of shoving through a large group of businessmen, "Wait!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the side, out of the way, "You didn't let me finish. I doubt that kiss was the reason you guys lost. I mean, did you see the crowd's reaction to your second song? They thought it was amazing!"

This statement brought a gentle smile to Rachel's reddened cheeks, "I guess they did, didn't they?"

Blaine nodded and went on, "So don't blame yourself for losing. Plus, Finn kissed you too. If anything, mutual blame can go for that."

Rachel laughed, "Finally, someone sees it the way I do!"

Blaine smiled and offered his arm, "Lets go grab a bite to eat. I'm sure you're starving!"

"Very much so!" She linked her arm with him and started walking. "Where to?"

"Well, seeing as I've visited New York so many times before, I figured we'd go to Raw Soul. It's vegetarian for you and I heard it tastes delicious."

"How'd you know I was a vegetarian?" Rachel looked at him, her eyes questioning.

"Kurt tells me these sorts of things, ya know, so I don't do anything to offend any of you."

"Well a big thanks goes out to Kurt, I guess!" she laughed.

The conversation between the pair flowed easily as they made their journey to the restaurant. It seemed as though the past few hours had never happened.

Once seated and having ordered their food, Blaine spoke up, "You remember the night we kissed, correct?"

This had caught Rachel by surprise, and she had to keep herself from blushing as she replied, "Yes, I do….."

"Rachel, I've been confused ever since that night. Kissing you, it was something that was done out of spontaneity, but it's not something I regret."

"But Blaine, what about Kurt? What about everything you've stood for?" Rachel questioned as she felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"I honestly don't know at this point….." he looked off to the side, as if his thoughts were taking him to a completely different world. "I don't know what to do."

"Are you willing to try…..it…..again?" she asked, trying to remain the confident one.

"What? The kiss?" Blaine asked, taking a sip of the water that had arrived when they first sat down.

"Ye…yeah…" Rachel looked down to her hands, twiddling her thumbs as a distraction from actually making complete eye contact.

Blaine set his hand on the table, upright and open. "Rach?" he questioned softly.

She looked up to him, noticing his hand in the process. Upon seeing his request, she put her hand in his.

He held her hand, tight enough that she couldn't let go, but gentle enough to know that he wasn't forcing her into anything.

"I'm willing if you are."

'_Willing? Willing to kiss me again? But what about Finn and Jesse?' _her thoughts questioned.

"Blaine….I…" She watched as his thumb rubbed gently against her hand, "I can't do that knowing you're with Kurt."

"Kurt and I…we're on some sort of break right now, per his request…." Blaine let go of Rachel's hand, sitting back in his seat and looking down and away from her.

"You don't have to worry about that, he'll come back around. I'm sure it's this whole college thing, and coming here to New York made it even more real for him!" Rachel offered.

"Well, that makes me feel a bit better, but that's not what I'm focused on right now," he looked back to her, a small smile tugging at his lips, "my focus is on you!"

Rachel tried to speak, but no words came to mind. Luckily, for her own sake, the food arrived. Through their meal time, conversation was lite and they stayed away from their previous topic. After both had finished their meals, Blaine pulled out money to pay the bill and the two left the restaurant.

Once outside, Rachel spoke softly, "Thanks for that dinner Blaine, it was delicious!"

"Not a problem, Rach! Glad you seem like you're in a better mood."

Rachel nodded, "I am. And it's mainly because of you."

It was Blaine this time that had to hold back a blush. He spoke softly, "Care to join me back at my hotel room?"

"That would be great, seeing as I'm just not ready to face everyone yet."

"I'm sure they will be fine." Blaine offered.

"Do you know Santana and Quinn?" Rachel smirked, "They will never forgive me for this."

Blaine only shook his head, a light laugh escaping his lips. When they arrived back to his hotel, he took her up to his room, and after scanning the key, opened the door and let her in.

"Wow," she walked inside, "You definitely keep it nice and neat in here."

"Well, I haven't been here much since I arrived in New York. Still have a lot of sight-seeing to do." He walked past her, kicking off his shoes and throwing his cardigan that he had been recently sporting onto the dresser. "Make yourself comfortable."

Rachel unstrapped her heels and set them near Blaine's shoes. She walked over and sat on the bed, "What now?"

Blaine looked over his shoulder. The sight he was seeing was definitely something he enjoyed. He knew one thing when he looked at Rachel. He knew that drunk or sober, he had feelings for her. This in turn made him realize that he wasn't completely gay as he had openly told Kurt so many months before.

"Are you willing?" he asked, his voice just breaking a whisper.

"Willing to what?" she asked, watching him as he stepped closer to her.

"Oh….you know what!" Blaine smiled.

__

A/N: Well, what did you think? Where is your mind taking this story? Hoped you enjoyed this ONESHOT! Reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
